


Hero

by kiddiluna



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Good Lex Luthor, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner knew he could help people with his powers but with his father refusing him at every turn what is he supposed to do when he catches ear of Justice League making a group of Teen Superheroes and he wants to take part so the only way he was going to join was if he made his father desperate. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Lex Luthor, is a tall man who was once a powerful and well respected business man. He used to own a multi-million dollar company. Although now he was like all the other humans on planet earth that was forced to hide in fear of one man. His one and only son Conner, meant the world to him and he would do just about anything to keep them him safe.

Conner looked out the manor window, looking at the devastation at Superman's latest attempt at trying to conquer the earth, building were destroyed, houses up in smoke and he could hear children crying from miles away for their parents. 

Their home and half of metropolis was spared but the ones at the initial impact were not so lucky. Everyone was thankful for how fast Justice League came to their rescue.

Conner sighed, knowing his father forbid him from even stepping foot outside of the underground lead bunker when Superman comes onto the planet. He understood that if his existence was to come into light Superman may come for him and use any means necessary to get him. 

Even though he knew these things, he knew in his heart that he could help the people of his home world and keep people safe if only his dad allowed him too.

 

"Father! Please they need my help. He is destroying everything." Conner yelled at his father but his father was having none of it and was dragging him down to the underground bunker. “Please father.”

Lex knew that Conner could help but when he decided to teach Conner humanity by raising him from an infant until now he discover he had fallen in love with his child like any parent would.

Then Lex discovered that he could not send a child to fight an adult battle no matter how strong and indestructible he may seem, he was his son because it was his own DNA that made him and he raised him so he did not want to loose him. 

‘I promised myself that I would do anything to protect him and I will.’ Lex thought as he let go of Conner arm and began to enter the code for the bunker.

"Conner, please get into the bunker. I won't put you in harm's way." Lex informs him sternly as he turned his gaze towards the teenager.

"Father!" Conner protested.

"No Conner, enough of this I can't lose you." Lex relays as his voice was starting to shake as tears began to swell up in his eyes as he pushed his son into the bunker.

"Dad I'm sorry but I'm stronger than most humans so I can help them and besides I hear there's a team of junior Justice league members that Batman is organizing and I want to join." Conner yells as Lex finally managed to push his son inside of the bunker.

“I know of the team Conner, Batman personally already came to me about wanting you on the team I have not given them my answer yet but if you promise to stay in there until Superman is gone I will give you a chance to convince to allow you to join." Lex bargained knowing his son would take this chance. asked tilting my head in confusion.

“Alright I will stay in here.” Conner replies. Lex let out a sigh in relief before he started to leave the bunker glancing back at him one last time before he moved to head to his study.

Dear, Mr. Wayne or should I call you Batman?

My name is Alexander Luthor. We had the pleasure of meeting at some of charity dinner a few years back. I hope this is not at an abrupt time but I wish to discuss something with you that may seem beneficial to the both of us. It is about my son Conner, who heard that you are gathering a group of sidekicks to aid you in your fight against Superman.

Before you dismiss this letter please take note that my son is… gifted in ways even you may find surprising. All I ask is that you agree to come and meet with me so I can discuss my son's talents in person. As you well know I am a private person so please contact me within a week at XXX-XXX-XXXX. I hope to hear from you soon.

Alexander Luthor  
P.S. Stop trying to hack into my files.

Once Lex finished this email he sent it away immediately before looking out the window to see the Justice League driving away Superman latest attempt. 

 

Batman was not a happy man at the moment, right now he was furious. He did not understand how, Lex Luthor managed to find out his secret identity one of the most well kept secret possible in the entire universe. So how did Luthor find out and if he knew his identity it was safe to assume he knew the rest of the leagues.

Let a groan in frustration he began to try to look into Luthor’s son but he could not find anything, except for a birth certificate which gave his name and age. Conner Alexander Luthor age 16. After this their was no current pictures of boy nothing this was all very suspicious but he knew he had to talk to Luthor.

With one last look at the email. He emailed Luthor back with a set of coordinates for their meeting place.

 

It was exactly one week later when Lex and Conner were entering, the bulletproof. limo and was heading to Luthor Corps to switch into another bullet proof car then when near Happy Harbor. When they went to the last vehicle was a 2010, Black Camaro Lex and Conner waited nervously at designated place.

“Why did we have to keep switching cars?” Conner asked his dad as he stared out the window of the car as they were entering the city limits.

“Conner, this way we could avoid the paparazzi as much as possible as well as other things.” Lex informed his son, Lex pulled up in nearby parking lot slipping on a black wing and switching his dress shirt for a loose plain white t-shirt then removing his slacks to reveal he was wearing a pair jeans underneath them. “Come on Conner, we have some people to meet.”

“But who exactly are we meeting, you have not told me that yet.” Conner responded but followed after his dad, as they began to walk towards the beach. Lex sighed at his son before pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to his dad. Opening the piece of paper it read:

Conner, I can’t say this out loud. So please stay calm when I tell you this. We are here today to meet the Justice League. I asked them to consider adding you onto the team roster. I wanted to meet with them first before anything else and most definitely they would like to see a demonstration of your powers.

Conner stared at the paper in awe before he looked up at his father and caught his eye. “Do you really mean it, Father?”

“Yes. So please keep calm or else you won’t get your surprise.” Lex teases his son before Conner face lit up instantly and quickly followed after his father.

At the meeting spot, Lex glanced around to see that none was in the area before he called out. “What a sleeping bird does not say fall to death ears during the night. Thee who do hear never hear the night.”

Conner stared at his father in confusion on wondering why he had said that last line but when he saw that a person materialized near them he knew why he had said that. The person who had materialized next to them was none other than Martian manhunter.

“Mr. Luthor, Conner. If you would please grab ahold of me.” Martian Manhunter says looking at the two of them.

“Of course, come Conner.” Lex says touching the dark green skin with his son following after them soon they were disappearing underground. When they reached a base of some sorts. From scanning the room Conner found out their was a living room with a flat screen a dining area as well as kitchen.

“Wow, this place is cool.” Conner says as he glanced around.

“Follow me if you would.” Martian Manhunter says as he began to stroll between the walk way with the Luthors hot on his tail when they approached a locked door and bio signature scanner was mounted on the wall. Placing his hand against the wall Martian Manhunter unlocked the door. “Please step inside.”

Once they were inside they saw the entire Justice League waiting for them.

Conner stared at them in awe as they were his heroes.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Luthor." Batman says from his position at head of the table.

“No need for formalities Batman. Let get right to the chase. I know we are all pretty busy people so if we would speed things along. I would like to introduce my son Conner to you guys. Conner says hello to the Justice League.” Lex gesturing to his son.

“Ummmm… Hello. My name is Conner and I am honored to meet you all.” Conner says politely.

"Well Mr. Luthor, no offense to your son but why are you pushing your son to become apart of the league Conner?" Wonderwoman asked.

“I do take offense to that. My father had nothing to do with this at all I was the one who pushed him into this he does not even allow me to step outside to even go to school so I can assure you that he is not trying to push me onto you guys.” Conner informed them.

“I see kid then what makes you think you can join the League?” Green arrow asked Conner.

“Thank you Mr.Queen, like Batman I am fond of playing detective and do my homework before time but that is not the only thing I can do but none of these things are the reason I want to join the league is like many of you I have powers but what good is their to have them when I don’t even use them to protect the people close to me.” Conner responded.

“What are these other abilities you speak of?” Green Latern asked looking at the teenager who turned to grin at him like he said christmas was coming earily.

“I am glad you asked.” Conner says before looking over at his father for confirmation.

“Please do try to keep it to a minimum, Conner. We would not want other to see.” Lex told him and Conner understood and nodded his head.

“No worries I have a video.” Conner replies pulling out a flash drive when he got a skeptical look from his father. “What I had to have all my bases covered. Here if you would please.” Conner says handing it to Red Tornado who was the nearest member of the Justice League.

Once the video was ready the first thing they saw that he was surrounded by soldier holding guns at him. “Fire away, boys.” They heard conner says as they shot several rounds at the boy the Justice League all stared in horror beside Batman when they bullets merely bounced off of him. 

The next scene is when their was a giant tank moving towards Conner and he picked it up like nothing as well as various of other things.

“I think that enough rest of my power are hard to show a demonstration of without being to see it in person. But to illustrate I have Super strength,” Conner says lifting the entire metal table up in one hand using one hand. “Indestructible.” Conner says looking at his dad expectantly he hand his son a gun with one bullet holding it to his head he pulled the trigger and the bullet bounce right off. “Super hearing, and Infrared vision.”

“Well as you can see my son is quite talented but I would love to discuss the rest of said things in private, Conner if you would please leave the room.” Batman says looking at the boy expectantly. “No eavesdropping either.”

“Yes sir.” Conner says getting up leaving the room the League and his father alone in the room. 

“Luthor do you want to explain why your son looks like a mirror image of Superman but younger and more sane?” Batman asked.

 

Conner walked back into the living area to see five people waiting for him.

“You must be Conner, right?" Robin questioned once he spotted the super teen around. Conner nodded his head when he saw a flash of red and yellow zoom by him.

"You're him you're Lex Luthor’s kid! You don't look nothing like him." Kid Flash noted as he was talking in hour per minute.

"KF, please calm down." Aquald told his teammate.

"Oh sorry Kal’dur." Kid Flash said rubbing back of his head sheepishly before speeding off to the kitchen.

"My name is Megan Morriz or Miss Martian or Miss M. It a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Conner." Megan tells him as a faint red blush was evident on her cheeks.

“It nice to meet you to.” Conner says.

“Conner, My name is Aqualad, I am the team leader. You have meet Robin.” Aqualad says gesturing over to youngest and shortest boy. “Our speedster Kid Flash.” red head that was scarfing down doritos in the kitchen. “You have already meet Miss M and this is Artemis.” he says gesturing to the green clad archer.

“It nice to meet you all. I hope I will be joining you all soon.” Conner says.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story about Connor birth

**Part 2**

“You must understand that him being who is does not relate to anyway to that man.” Lex informed the Dark Knight. “Yes he does carry some of his DNA through his veins but that is all that he has in common with the other.”

“So you do admit that boy is in fact his Son.” Batman reiterates but Lex shook his head. 

“That is not what he is he is not the son of that man rather than a clone of him that was mixed together with human DNA.” Lex says. “He was one of my company's project to find a way to cure cancer when we had gotten a particular test subject. His cells were not any others and we asked him to offer more samples.”

Lex took a deep breath before he looked at the Dark Knight, “Of course he said yes because he said he wanted to know what we had found as well. The more we studied and the more he found out the more angry he got. When suddenly one day he paid me a visit personally to my house for alternative reasoning.”

_He was driving his way back home in his Porsche when a man appeared in the middle of the road causing him to swirl off the bridge. To his surprise, he was alive. His eyes awoken to see that he was on a shore where a black haired man standing above him._

_"Hello again Mr. Luthor." The man said as his voice rang out._

_If Lex was correct, he had sworn that he heard this voice he felt himself being pulled up and whisked away. Afterwards he catch the scent of fresh pine wood and wheat. His eyes widened as he realized who was holding him._

_"Clark." He let out a horse whisper._

_"You got that right, Alexander, we going to play a little game called Doctor." Clark told him before he blacked out._

_When Lex reawaken he was tied to some form of a table._

_"Ah, you're awake now." Clark said as he approached Lex with a needle in his hand._

_"What are you doing? Let me go!" Lex demanded as he struggled against his restraints._

_"Ahh you know I can't do that, you would try to send your lap dogs after be before I could  
finish my plans and I can't have that now can I?" Clark said as he placed a single kiss on Lex's forehead before moving away slightly._

_"Now, let's play." Clark said as he began to take blood away from Lex, pubic hair, hair samples, saliva, semen, and other natural body fluids._

_"Why are you taking so many samples?" Lex asked him._

_"Do you know of a small town called Smallville?” Clark asked as he looked at the other whom seemed to not know of this town before continuing. “Of course you don’t know about it but it a small town in Kansas that was bombarded meteors and around the exact same time my parents had found me and adopted me into their family.” Clark Grinned, “Anyways they raised me for years and strange things would began to happening around me and I would not understand why. Then one particular incident occurred my last day of highschool and my adopted parents were both murdered by a psycho and that when I realized that people were drawn to something about me and that is when my powers began to manifest.”_

_"When my powers began to manifest I received a beacon from my birth father, Jor-El. Telling me all about my heritage and why I had come to earth and then I remember all those freaks that were attracted to me, all those people were in turn infected by my planets kryptonian soil making them gain their powers. Then I remembered that some humans in particular were able to use my powers without any negative side effects on other psych.” Clark told him. “You want to know something interesting, I been slipping you kryptonian this entire time and you had not reacted once to it. Since I require to repopulate my people so I need an heir so I will be stripping you of some of your DNA and making children from the two of us won’t that be something maybe if they are born normal I will let you keep one since you can’t have children of your own"_

"Then when one day the justice league did an operation where i was being held i was able to escape with the only clone that managed to live past several months which was Connor and escaped. I waited exactly 6 months before after my escape to resurface. I had Connor who is my son as well by genes and i raised for 16 longer years so i know for a fact that Connor has none of his other father ways inside him."Lex told him. "I honestly would prefer if Connor would be able to stay away from this line of work but his heart had always been two size to big."

Batman stayed quiet before replying, "I see we will allow your son to join our newly formed team. We will keep an eye on him just to make sure things will not go out of portion. We will keep him safe from him as well."   
\-----------  
Kal El smiled as he looked at his security cameras to see his son Kon El fighting with the team called Young Justice.

"It truly remarkable what this planet can do." Kal El said as he let his smirk grow."Soon my son, we shall meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay so look out for part 3. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are sent from heaven please tell me how I did.


End file.
